Halo
by JulietteSketch
Summary: Gray dies and Claire becomes miserable. A friend of her helps rebuiild the strong woman she is. Songfic. Halo-Beyonce


_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

"He can't be doctor…he just can't." He stared at me with dark, empty eyes.

"I'm sorry, Claire."

The tears, the clear specks of water stained my cheeks. "No… Why didn't you save him!" I grabbed him by the throat. Elli had to pull me off of him.

"Claire," Elli whispered. "He's gone. We couldn't save him."

I shook my head in disbelief. "He can't be…" I whispered.

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

Six years ago…I cried over his death. Six years later, I find light in someone else.

"Claire, are you ready?" The dark skinned man stared at me with loving eyes.

"Yeah." He knows. He helped me through the first few months.

He grabbed the picnic basket and we walked to the beach.

I felt safe around. He made me feel whole.

I'm not alone…

…

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

"Claire, I know it still to early to say this, but…I'm in love with you." He waited for my response with hopeful eyes.

I didn't get myself hurt.

I was willing to try, but I was sure I was willing to risk myself getting hurt again, to be with him.

"I love you too."

He cautiously leaned closer, as if afraid I would hurt him if he got to close.

When his lips met mine, I felt whole once again.

I didn't want to leave him. He was now… air to me. I need him to survive.

_Everywhere __I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

Time went by, we became closer. Sometimes, I wonder if we were _too _close.

I looked at his gravestone. It left like yesterday, he had died, no, it felt like an _**eternity**_.

"Claire? Are you alright? You're crying." He knelt down to my level and wiped the stray tears away.

His hands were on the sides of my arms.

I was in heaven. An angel with beautiful warm brown eyes was looking down at me. I could see a golden halo hovering over his brown hair.

I know he is my savior.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

"I'm fine." I murmured as he held me close.

He held my hand in his dark hand.

It was his last day here. It was time for him to leave. I was dieing inside, but I kept a straight face.

That night, I prayed he wouldn't leave.

"Thanks for staying with me." I whispered.

"I'll be back next year."

_I can feel your halo ,halo, halo_

_I can see your halo ,halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo ,halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_Halo, halo_

He waved farewell as he was taken to a cabin to stay in until he reached his destination

Everything was broken again.

I lost the reasons to…

Live

Love

Breathe…

_E__verywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

I found myself coming back to the person I used to be after Kai left.

"Good morning, Claire." Carter greeted me.

"Hey Carter."

"Here to leave flowers by Gray's grave?"

"Uh huh!" I skipped his my, now dead, husbands grave. I placed the moon drop flowers where his remains rested in peace.

His tombstone read…

"In loving memory of

Gray Roberts

1989-2010"

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

"I'm back Claire!" He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, Kai!" He twirled me around until I could fell my heart beat.

The first genuine smile since Gray's death, graced my lips.

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

"You may now kiss the bride."

Kai gently pulled the veil over my pale face and cupped my cheek.

"I love you, Claire."

He pressed his lips over mine.

"Love you too, Kai."

------------

Authors: Note: I've had this idea floating around my head since the summer of '09 but I never really got to type it up.

Sorry if it seems sort of...empty? It's just the way I pictured Claire to feel if Gray was to every die.

If you must know, I thought Gray would die of Human Combustion. XD

Sorry, but I just assume Gray would have cut himself up at work

So, I'm off to work on anothe Claire&Kai Song Oneshot

This is my first song oneshot :)

Song is Halo-Beyonce

-----------

BTW, Gray is 21 in here, so lets make Claire 19, and Kai 22


End file.
